


The Distraction

by ThunderCant



Series: The Self-Indulgent and Sexy Vampire AU, where not Everyone is a Vampire [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/pseuds/ThunderCant
Summary: While the Lady of the Castle is off seducing a beautiful young woman, Mr. X is tasked with keeping her travelling companion clean, comfortable and distracted.





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AShyCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/gifts).



> Writing monster porn is very good and fun, highly recommend.

 

 

Leon had been prepared for a few culture shocks when he agreed to go to Europe with Claire. He’d never been outside America before and he’d heard a few things from the guys at the station- Marvin’s accidental foray onto a nudist beach, Elliot’s argument with a waiter that didn’t want to accept a tip, Rita and the rampaging band of soccer fans- so he wasn’t exactly naïve.

But, and it was a big but, he was _pretty sure_ that most people didn’t get literally scooped up and carried off to the bathroom in a dark, old castle. Not without warning, anyway; if Claire had turned around and said, “surprise, I booked a haunted house for us,” then perhaps he would’ve understood being physically carried off. Still annoyed, but understanding.

Claire had not done that. Claire had been left in the foyer with that gorgeous woman, who had ordered her enormous stack of muscles in a coat to ‘show him the bathroom’.

Which apparently involved physically moving him from place to place. And he thought museums were bad for trying to keep people in line.

“Big guy,” Leon said, putting on his best ‘calm police officer’ voice, “I don’t need to be carried. I’m not going to snoop around your house or anything, alright? I’m not on the job now.” He paused. “And even if I were, I’d need a warrant to search. I’m just a lost guy with my friend, and while I appreciate the offer to get dry, I can walk.”

Silence. Leon sighed and started to wriggle again.

Bad decision. Mr. X squeezed him tight, enough that he sputtered. He was properly trapped against Mr. X’s broad, warm chest, face flush with the fabric, legs held firm in Mr. X’s grasp. And god what a grasp it was- his hands alone felt like they swamped his back, holding his arms to his side without any difficulty. At training he had been told that there could be occasions when a criminal was bigger than him. Better armed than him. There would be ways of getting around that, still keeping an advantage, and if it was truly impossible, there was no shame in requesting backup. If no one else was in danger, there was no shame in running, either.

It was completely useless against Mr. X.

At least it was a comfortable position to be trapped in. Leon couldn’t deny that Mr. X had him supported and secure. If it weren’t for circumstances, Leon would have relaxed. Enjoyed having such a big guy carry him around, like a little dog in its owner’s arms. He decided to try a different tactic.

“Aren’t you getting wet from carrying me? I don’t want to ruin your coat.” He rubbed his face against the damp fabric, cringing a little at the feeling. “Please put me down.”

Mr. X finally looked down at him. Lifted him away from his chest and held him at arm’s length. Pale and sunken eyes meeting his own, like an owl fixed on its prey. Leon gulped. He’d felt tiny at plenty of points in his life, but nothing had made him feel quite as weak as his reality throwing itself into sharp relief.

He was in the grasp of a man large enough to crush him without a second thought, with only a knife to defend himself. Mr. X’s hands suddenly felt like hot irons on his arms, making his damp clothes stick to his sweaty and shivering skin. He’d been ignoring the cold chill that came with these old European places, but now that Mr. X had taken him away from his body, the cold bit into him. Leon bit his lip to stop his teeth chattering.

Mr. X’s stare bore into him until Leon had to look away, pride bruised like old fruit. “Alright fine, it’s colder than I thought.” Mr. X tilted his head at Leon. There might’ve been the barest hint of a smile curling onto his lips. “I won’t get mad about being carried. Just show me to the damn bathroom.”

Mr. X’s damp patch was chilly when Leon was brought back to it, to be tucked against the big man’s chest. God, he hoped that bathroom was close. It felt like they’d been walking for at least ten minutes, and Leon was pretty sure that even rich people needed to piss.

Maybe they still had chamber-pots for the times they just couldn’t be bothered to take the trek. Leon snickered at the thought. Mr. X grunted at him.

They came to a door eventually, all identical to Leon, but apparently Mr. X knew differently. Leon clutched onto his coat as he ducked under the door, afraid of catching his head on the doorframe. Mr. X pried his hands off his coat, gently, and set Leon onto the floor.

The cold was starker inside the bathroom, but god it was beautiful. All rich red, set with gold accessories, and more soap than Leon had seen in his life. It was like stepping into a dream- he’d never felt quite as much like a princess being shown some kindness by a great beast.

It was probably colder than the average princess-gift. Leon shivered as the room wicked the heat away from him.

Mr. X closed the door. He seemed absolutely disinterested in Leon now that he’d gotten him to the bathroom, busying himself finding towels and little, strong-smelling pouches. Leon was frozen in place, as though he was frosting over, caught in some sort of fairy-tale horror novel. Mr. X was huge and grey, and he was running a bath. Leon was wet and cold and not running, like a sensible person would.

_In all fairness_ , said the traitorous part of his brain, _those legs could catch you just as fast as they could crush your head between those thighs-_

Roaring water filled his head, cutting off all thoughts of muscles and other interesting organs. Steam drifted lazily into the air.

The water stopped. The room was thick with flowers, hanging invisibly in the air.

Hands tugging at his coat dragged him out of his half-dream. Mr. X pulled it off without much trouble, letting it drop to the floor with a wet thump.

“I can undress myself!” He shouted as Mr. X started rolling his shirt up his stomach, batting his hands off. Mr. X raised an eyebrow at him. Put his hands away as if to say, “go on then.”

“Listen,” Leon said, rubbing his arms, “I…appreciate you running me a bath. I don’t need to be watched, though.”

Mr. X rolled his eyes. He grabbed one of the many towels around and threw it over Leon’s head, roughly rubbing at his hair like the world’s most aggressive masseuse.

“Hey- that’s- ow!”

Leon sputtered like a drowning man coming up for air when Mr. X finally pulled it off, wrapping the towel over his shoulders. It must have been heated before, Leon could feel the residual warmth before his greedy body took it inside.

It was also big enough to cover him completely, away from Mr. X’s bored stare.

He turned his back anyway, wearing the towel like a cape as he shifted out of his shirt, his pants, kicking off his boots and the awful wet socks. His toes were cold on the floor. Somehow that was still preferable to the socks.

Mr. X clapped one of his massive hands on Leon’s shoulder and directed him towards the tub, firm but not painful.

Leon squirmed, regardless. But the short march carried on, until Mr. X lifted him up, swept the towel off and dropped him into the bath.

Any indignation he might’ve had melted away as he hit the hot water. It was like a full-body embrace, creeping over his cold and blotchy skin and smothering it with kisses. Leon was surrounded by the smell of lavender, and he let out a sigh. Dipping under the water until only his face was exposed.

“Wow,” he said. His body shivered in delight. “ _Wow._ ”

Mr. X let out a pleased grumble, like a monster truck that learnt how to purr. His fingers were like pebbles eroded by the sea as they dipped underwater to stroke Leon’s hair, smooth and hard against his head.

It was almost enough to send him to sleep. Steam cast the bathroom into a hazy painting, like he had dozed off next to Claire on a long car ride and drifted on the strange edge between wakefulness and dreaming.

Mr. X’s other hand had come to massage his head, dragging away all the day’s tension as he rubbed through the soft strands. Petting and playing with it until he pulled Leon up a little to squirt shampoo over his head. The foam caught in the corner of his vision and Leon shut his eyes with a faint mumble of protest.

“I don’t think this is how you get dry.”

Another grumble. His head dipped into the water, cleaning off the sweet scent, massaging it out of his scalp. He sighed at the feeling, allowing himself to be manhandled, shoulders and neck out of the water for Mr. X to play with.

It was like someone made a monster for the express purpose of massage. He could press wonderfully deep into the knots of tension Leon built up from camping, kneading it in as if he were a baker making bread. Leon tried to think of something, anything, other than the hands on his back, and failed.

It felt good. It felt more than good, like he was being swallowed by a cocktail of feelings- the heat on his cool skin, the pressure at his back, scents all heady and strong with the lights turned down low. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep in the water’s warmth.

The only noise was Mr. X’s approving rumbles as he swept over Leon’s skin, pulling him deeper into the pit of contentment.

The heat pooled in his guts. His dick twitched. It felt almost lazy, as if his hormones were as relaxed as he was, in no rush to get him completely erect. Mr. X’s hands slowed, leaving deep and pleasant trails on his shoulders, soothing pressure in all the right places. He moved over Leon’s back, rubbing around to his stomach, dragging the warm water up his skin.

Down to his thighs, easing away the tiredness of walking to the dark and mysterious castle in the rain, thick fingers barely catching his half-hard cock and making it stir with interest. Mr. X didn’t appear interested in it, only ever brushing past it as he massaged.

It was enough to make Leon properly hard though. His body didn’t care about decency or embarrassment anymore. He just laid in the bath and luxuriated in the feelings- if he got a happy ending out of it, all the better.

Good things came to an end almost too quickly. Leon was still hard, cock bobbing as Mr. X lifted him out of the tub and set to drying him off, bringing out another thick, fluffy towel. Leon almost purred, happy to be warm and dry at last.

“What do you put in those bath things?”

Mr. X patted him on the head, wrapping one of the towelling robes around Leon. The world was soft and pleasant, and he didn’t offer more than a token complaint when Mr. X carried him again. He drifted off against the big man, lulled into a waking dream.

He was carted even further into the belly of the castle, down long and winding corridors, comfortably guarded against the chill. His dick was rubbing against the soft robe, remarkably alert compared to how the rest of his body felt.

Mr. X dropped him onto a bed.

Leon wondered when his life turned into a bad bodice-ripper, with huge but quiet monsters and his robe parted enough that his cock peeked through, flush and starting to drool pre-cum.

He didn’t know if there had been something in that bath. Maybe it had just been that the tiredness and cold had wormed its way into his bones, and banishing it was enough to remind his body that it was tired. Maybe it was because he’d offered Claire the last of his trail mix and he was all out of energy.

Whatever it was, Leon was too hazy to care when Mr. X placed a hand on his chest and dragged it down to his belly, finally smoothing his fingers out on Leon’s dick. Smearing the pre-cum over its head, down along the shaft, just tickling his balls. It was a hand-job in slow motion, Mr. X never doing more than he needed- just keeping Leon hard and willing, occasionally stopping altogether when Leon tried to thrust up. Even clamping his other hand on Leon’s hip and forcing it to still, letting him pleasure and play with it as much as he liked.

It wasn’t that Leon hadn’t ever had a happy ending before. He was good looking and single, and hell, if he had the cash there wasn’t any shame in it. But that was usually in a gentleman’s sauna, where everyone asked guarded questions. Not a silent goliath set on forcibly pampering him. He sighed as Mr. X rubbed under the head of his cock, trailing up to his slit and gliding around his organ. His dick felt like it had stolen all the energy left in him, wailing to be properly handled.

Leon laid back onto the pillows and forced himself to relax. Getting tense wouldn’t help. Mr. X refused to let him move, and driving himself closer to coming would probably get him even more forceful. It was better to wait. Go boneless and enjoy the sensations.

He focused on other things. The mattress was soft and supportive. The pillows smelt faintly of tonka, masked by the smell of his own hair, some stuck to his face and some splayed out beside him. His hands were free, free to feel the sheets under him- soft cotton, stretched out so that it didn’t bunch as he shifted. He let his muscles unwind.

It continued like that for a while. Occasionally tensing, only to relax when Mr. X held him down, encouraging him to lie back and enjoy himself. Hushing him when he started to whine.

“I need more,” he said, breathy, trying to squirm but held fast, “please give me more.”

Mr. X stopped stroking. He pressed one of his hands onto Leon’s chest, forceful enough to knock his breath away. Enough that Leon stayed still, even with the cold air hitting his cock, inching its way into his robe.

His mouth was dry. He was splayed out like a starfish, waiting for something to come and take a bite. The last hour- two hours, half-an-hour, however long it had been- was like a fantasy. Separated from his companion in a castle with a mysterious mistress and her monstrous, silent butler.

He heard fabric dropping. Belts being kicked away.

Mr. X slid onto the bed, lifting Leon to lean on his chest and face him. The wrinkly texture on his face stretched down the rest of his body, marred with stitches and scars and strange discoloured patches- like he was decaying at different times. The ridges pressed into Leon’s bare chest. It felt like laying on concrete warmed by the sun, heat oozing into Leon.

Besides, it was amazing against his erection. He rutted against Mr. X’s stomach, as though he was a teenager with his first serious girlfriend, and not with Frankenstein’s Monster. Mr. X didn’t stop him this time, instead wrapping one arm around Leon’s waist and leaving the other- smooth and slick and warm- to cup his ass. Gently stroking his hole while Mr. X’s thumb rubbed the warm, thin skin between his balls and his asshole.

If there was ever a time to get fingered it would be now- when Leon was almost loopy from relaxation and horny as hell, half-pressing back into Mr. X’s slicked fingers and half humping him like a desperate dog. He was pleading nonsense into his chest, hot breath on Mr. X’s strange skin, hands wandering to Mr. X’s pecs where he could squeeze.

“Do it,” he said, “I can take it.”

Mr. X obliged. Two fingers in, thrust inside smoothly. Leon moaned. His rim stretched around those massive fingers deliciously. His skin burned and Leon finally let out a hot sob, face pressed into Mr. X’s chest, squeezing the flesh like it was a lifeline. Being held still had wound him up and now he released it, writhing against the bigger man, head rolling back as Mr. X’s fingers moved in and out in a steady rhythm, brushing his prostate with a firm hand. He squirmed, trying to push back further, trying to get more friction on his dick, but the hold on his waist had him pinned. He was stuck. Stuck with whatever Mr. X wanted to do, at whatever pace he wanted to do it.

Mr. X squeezed his fingers and thumb together, and Leon _screamed._ It was like electricity shooting through every one of his muscles, stealing his energy and thoughts and directing it to a single point of focus. Mr. X kept up, scraping his prostate with every thrust, squeezing softly, keeping Leon close to him, apparently happy to have the attention on his pecs. Leon grasping desperately, pulling out a few small grunts as he tugged on Mr. X’s nipples in desperate scrambling, like it would convince him to move faster- move faster, fuck him harder, wrap a hand around his dick and help him out-

Emptiness. Mr. X had pulled his fingers out. Left him loose and empty, erection straining for relief and ass winking for something bigger, faster…

“Why’d you stop?” Leon whined. Mr. X tutted at him- tutted! And turned him around. Turned him so that he was still on his belly, legs now straddling Mr. X’s chest and his face pressed up against what was less of a cock and more of a ship’s mast, rising up from the depths of the ocean. It was huge. Actually, huge was an understatement, it was a monument to cocks, an obelisk detailing every vein, stitch and bump in the fucking behemoth in front of him. Blue-grey except for the tip, which had a red tinge and shone as his pre-cum hit the light. It was the sort of cock that he would see in his drunken dreams and wake up crying over.

Well, that one was a bit of an overstatement that Leon would put down to tiredness, but still. Mr. X had an enormous dick, standing proudly over Leon’s head, waiting to be sucked.

Or, that was what Leon took it to mean. He gaped, shifting a little so that he could wrap a hand- Jesus, he could barely get his hand around the shaft- over the hot flesh. Leon gulped, giving a few experimental strokes.

He felt Mr. X rumble. A few more strokes and a hesitant trail of kisses that ended at the head and Leon was rewarded with something hot, slick and _dextrous_ at his rim.

“Ah!”

Leon didn’t know how much of the monster he could fit in his mouth, but fuck, he was going to try. With a deep breath, he set to work- trying to ignore how Mr. X kneaded his ass, mouthing his hole, sometimes dipping his tongue in, sometimes letting his fingers explore that warm cavern. He kept one hand close to the head, teasing under it with his fast, dancing fingers before slowing down, dragging it near the base before sweeping back up. Bending over to mouth Mr. X’s enormous balls, sucking the skin before pressing open mouthed kisses around the base. Licking a long stripe up the side like he might do to a lollipop, marvelling in the feeling against his tongue- it was almost like weathered granite, smooth in parts and rough in others, like he imagined it would be to kiss a statue. The cock twitched.

Pre-cum oozed from the slit. Leon swirled his tongue over the head, trying to pinpoint the taste- not quite as salty as other men he’d sucked off, and perhaps more slippery. Trying to keep his hands on it was hard from his angle, especially when he felt Mr. X’s hands pull back on his hips, bringing him closer to his mouth. Suckling at his asshole, almost making out with it. Leon gritted his teeth, trying to readjust his position- bringing Mr. X’s cock to his level, where he was laid on the big man’s stomach.

It was like staring into an alien’s eye, the way it was weeping pre-cum, almost enough to drip into a small puddle. Leon closed his mouth over the top, tongue swishing around the head, collecting pre-cum. He hummed around the head, listening to Mr. X gasp, before pulling off and kissing along the shaft again. Sometimes a series of small ones, like a lover mouthing at a neck, something a long, hard suck. Mr. X’s steady rhythm had started to falter, tongue faster, and Leon wondered how wet his ass would be later in the day.

It was at that point that Mr. X eased a couple of fingers into his ass and took Leon’s cock into his mouth.

Leon shrieked. Turning his head around to see Mr. X, face tinged ever so slightly and lips swollen from the attention he’d lavished on Leon’s ass. He’d closed them around his dick now, sucking desperately, almost as desperate as Leon felt. Stabbing arousal pooled in his belly, hot and heavy and ready to be released.

Leon focused on the cock in front of him. Hummed his heart out over the head, tried to take it as deep into his mouth as he could, ignoring the ache in his jaw. Sucking on him, letting his tongue draw patterns all up his cock. Feeling it twitch in time with his own cock, starting to pulse, sputtering out until Mr. X hit his prostate one more time and Leon came. Came in a great, shuddering burst, body quaking, almost rutting his dick against Mr. X’s tongue, unable to pull himself off the dick in front of him. He could only scream around it, tongue flailing, skirting, until it was finally pumping thick cum into his mouth, salty and almost clean, slick, like he’d accidentally eaten detergent in a bag of chips.

It drooled out of his mouth, pooling onto the gutter of Mr. X’s hips. He tried to swallow, but there was no way he could take all of that in at once. Not without practice, anyway.

Leon kept sucking, almost dazed, until he felt Mr. X pull his hips. Properly pulling him back until he flopped, head lolled next to Mr. X’s. Leon panted, basking in the afterglow. The robe felt damp and uncomfortable now, sticking to his back. God he needed a drink. He struggled against the robe, drawing Mr. X’s grumbles out. He assisted Leon, tugging off the damp material. Cleaning them both off before tossing it aside, helping Leon off the bed (and carrying him when he proved to be too shaky to walk right), until they arrived back at the bathroom.

It still felt like a dream. Hot water again, the strong scents, washing away all the sweat and cum while he was warm and happy and satiated. The world felt soft, even softer when Mr. X wrapped him up in a fresh robe and took him to the kitchen. Cool water, some fancy little cakes, and Leon was back into the bedroom, tucked under the covers. Alone.

“Wait,” he mumbled, hearing heavy steps and rustling fabric, “c’mere.”

Mr. X paused. He turned around and stooped over, still naked, except that he’d put his hat back on. Leon laughed a little at the sight before rolling over, patting the empty space. “You don’t get to wander off after that, c’mere. I want a hug.”

That tiny smile curled onto Mr. X’s face. He slid under the covers, surrounding Leon with his warmth, that dusty and floral smell. Leon buried his face in his chest, rubbing against the textures like a cat.

He was tired but clean, pushed up against a warm body and pleasantly relaxed. He drifted off to sleep without so much as another mumble.

 

It was dark when he woke up. Well, darker. The small lights in the room had been snuffed out, and Leon could hear the wind rushing through a vent, somewhere. It was tempting to go back to sleep- curl into the pleasant warmth of Mr. X’s back and hoping he wouldn’t mind if he drooled.

He was almost ready to do so when he heard grunting. Twitching. Leon yawned and sat up, peering over the wall of muscle to see Mr. X, fingers twitching, face curved into a frown. It reminded Leon of a dog dreaming, the way their faces would sniff and bark as they chased imaginary rabbits. He petted Mr. X’s arm, delighting in the stitching, how it seemed to follow patterns for the sake of patterns- not all of them were useful. Not all holding his skin together.

Leon blinked in the moonlight. He was sitting up in bed, fascinated with a creature held together by threads, and seriously considering cuddling him again. God.

Still, if Mr. X was going to kill him, he probably would have already done it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had the chance to choke Leon out, or drown him, or even just crack his head open. He could have crushed Leon at any time, but outside of being _pushy_ about getting him bathed, he’d been rather accommodating.

Christ, he was making excuses. That never worked out well. Leon huffed and pushed the thought back, instead focusing on Mr. X’s slow breaths and the way his lip seemed to curl. Grumbling a little. It was almost cute- actually, fuck that, it was cute. It reminded Leon of an old dog in his neighbourhood, who used to while away her hours snoozing, face twitching and paws flexing while she warmed herself in the sun.

But that dog had always stretched out her legs. Mr. X was curled in on himself, like he was protecting his heart.

Leon cut that right out of his brain. Just because he was in a castle, in bed with something not human, and pleasantly relaxed it did _not_ mean he would let himself turn into a romantic heroine. It was probably because Mr. X found it comfortable. Or maybe he’d been warm. Hell, maybe once Leon was asleep, he’d gone to fetch himself something bigger to eat.

Leon wouldn’t stop thinking it was cute though. That part was undeniable.

Mr. X snorted, fists clenching. His teeth gritted together, grinding in the quiet.

Oh. Realisation dawned.

Leon moved his hand to Mr. X’s face, patting it lightly. Wrapping his other arm as far around Mr. X as he could, saying softly, “it’s a dream. It’s just a dream.”

Mr. X grabbed his wrist. Leon yelped.

His eyes opened. Blinking, once, twice, before realising he had Leon in his grip. Trailing up to meet his eyes.

Mr. X let go. Sat up. Maybe it was just the way the shadows cast over his face, but he looked almost mortified. Wide eyed and occasionally looking to the side, like it could save him from the embarrassment.

Leon held out his hand. Mr. X pushed his face into it like a cat, rumbling again, before he curled his arm around Leon and laid back onto the mattress, holding Leon on his chest. Just like before. Except this time, Leon wasn’t damp, or cold, or mildly terrified. The rumbling echoed in his head like distant thunder, ear pressed up against Mr. X’s torso. His own personal heating pad and pillow.

He breathed in the soft scents, fidgeting a little to try and get comfortable. Apparently too much, as he heard Mr. X take a sharp breath. Leon looked over his shoulder.

His shifting had caught Mr. X’s cock. Leon had mistaken it for part of his leg- it was just so big. Even flaccid it was a solid length of muscle, long and thick like a log. It almost looked like a parody. Leon thought cocks like that only existed in drawings.

But no, it was there, and it was real, and Leon had been rubbing his foot against it. Not kicking it, thank god, but just rubbing. Leon flexed his toes, drawing out another soft sound, dancing up and down his cock.

It was getting harder. Rising up into the moonlight, slow and steady-the same way Mr. X had coaxed him into hardness earlier, teasing it awake. Mr. X moved to rest his hand on Leon’s back, but Leon sat him, pressing on his collarbones.

“Hang on,” he breathed, keeping a hungry eye on his dick, “do me a favour and sit up.”

Mr. X tilted his head, but obliged. Sitting up against the headboard, legs parted letting his cock jut into the air. Leon licked his lips.

He hadn’t been able to get much of Mr. X in his mouth. But he wasn’t a quitter. And that dick was so tempting, thick and juicy and waiting…

Mr. X leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out some sort of lube, slicking his own fingers and running them down Leon’s back. Massaging it into his rim, dipping inside and coating everything. Leon smiled at the feeling, the way it stretched- his body was so relaxed he felt like he could take anything.

His fingers popped out, using the last of it to coat his cock. Mr X. was watching him. Eyes half-lidded, lips parted, gaze fixed on Leon. Hands firm on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Staring deep into his eyes.

“It’s alright,” Leon said, “I can take it.”

And with that, he started to drop. Feeling the burn as that blunt head pressed against his asshole, slippery and warm. Leon groaned, rim red and stretching, inch by inch as Mr. X’s head spread him out. Pierced him. Edged inside, deeper and deeper, forcing himself to slow down.

The head passed his rim and Leon gasped, falling forwards onto Mr X’s chest. Pressing further onto that cock, feeling it stretch him out. The way it seemed to press warmth into him, gliding against his hot, welcoming walls, squeezed against his prostate. Overwhelming sensations- he’d never had anyone so big. He’d had toys that were similar, able to stretch him to that wonderful burn, but they weren’t alive. Weren’t twitching. They didn’t hold him steady, weren’t warm and holding him in a comforting grasp.

It was like suffocating from the wrong end, as if it were crushing all the air out of his lungs. It was almost impossible to relax against it, but god, if Leon wasn’t relaxed _now_ , he’d never be.

His thighs hit solid muscle as he bottomed out on Mr. X’s cock. Leon had shut his eyes, teeth gritted, gripping Mr. X’s arms like a lifeline. Leaving marks in his skin as Leon heaved, focusing on breathing, close to scratching welts before that thick, heavy cock twitched inside him, and Leon _sobbed._

It was so deep. Too deep, and not deep enough, snugly held inside. Leon’s arms were shaking as he finally pulled off Mr. X’s arms, barely registering the marks, staring up at his face.

The moonlight carved it into something beautiful, deep and heavy breathing, frowning, but so very focused on Leon. He was still.

Mr. X met his eyes. Leon shook, steadying himself against his arms. Panting, face hot and sweaty, he moved.

Just a little, at first. Enough to convince himself that he could still move, that he hadn’t somehow lost his spine in a cock-related accident, gently as he could. He squeezed around Mr. X without thinking about it, drawing out another sharp breath. His hands had gripped his hips again, bruisingly tight.

He became bolder. Raising himself up more and more, stretching himself around the fucking _log_ Mr. X kept in his pants, relishing in those heated little gasps. In and in and in before he sank down, smoother each time, as his body grew used to the intruder.

It started quiet, aside from the breathing. Then there was creaking, the mattress straining under Leon’s efforts- a slap of skin, hot and filthy, building into a vulgar orchestra when Mr. X started to thrust and Leon felt like he’d been hit with hot pokers all over, prostate already screaming, his rim on fire, head swimming. He palmed at his dick, slick spreading all over his hand, joined by another, thicker thing- Mr. X pushing him onto his cock, closing around Leon’s hand, faster and faster- bruises at his hips, bruises on his _insides_ , too hot, too thick, too much-

Twitching, spilling, warmth and wetness inside, Mr. X crushing his hip into a mess of purple marks-

_Schluk. Schluk._

Leon’s orgasm came like a whisper in the night, spurting white over their hands. He was drenched in sweat. Trembling. Mr. X was the only thing holding him upright, dick still in his ass, still holding on.

Still _pumping,_ apparently.

Leon flopped forwards. He was tired. He was too hot on the inside, cold on the outside, a sharp sting of night-time air prickling on his sweaty skin. He couldn’t move enough to get the cock out of him. His limbs wouldn’t listen. It was a wonder he could still breathe.

Mr. X didn’t look much better. Only supported by the headboard at his back, unsure of where to put his hands- now hovering over Leon, not on him.

Leon whined as he shifted. He was trying to get closer to Mr. X’s face- somewhere close enough he could talk and ask for- for something, to take it out, water please, let’s go back to sleep- maybe even for _more_. The fullness was uncomfortable and thrilling all at once.

But his energy was gone. He’d never been so tired. Even his ass couldn’t clench anymore, happy to keep Mr. X inside like some sort of teddy-bear by way of fleshlight.

Leon wondered when relaxation turned into a temporary death until Mr. X moved. Groaned. Pushed himself off the headboard and onto the bed properly, guiding Leon down. His cock slipped out, little by little- until it eventually popped past his swollen rim, loose and sloppy and drooling cum.

It was fucking disgusting and Leon wanted it again. He wanted that enormous dick filling him up. Wanted to be used like a cockwarmer for the rest of the night. Wanted to let his hole gape and maybe get it tongued again.

He wanted so many things. It was always the way.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Mr. X as best he could. Leon pressed kisses up his neck, to the corner of his mouth, over and over until he slipped into a pleasant nothingness with Mr. X’s deep rumbles making waves in his head.

 

The sun hit Leon in the face that morning, and the pain hit everywhere else.

He’d never been so sore, he thought as he tried to roll out of bed- head hurting, throat raw, eyes crusty and ass somewhere between delightfully relaxed and screaming in agony. His back hurt, his stomach felt like he’d been punched a few times, and it was the best-worst morning of his life. Mostly.

Mr. X had set him aside at some point. Maybe he had to go and do some butlering. Leon wondered if he should feel insulted- destroy a guy’s ass and leave, huh?- but mostly, he just felt dreamy. Hazy. Like he’d come out of anaesthesia and the pain was _there_ , but a fairly distant priority.

He sat on the edge, still naked and crusted with cum. Jesus. He’d had some messy one-night stands before, but none quite _this_ messy.

The sheets were still in a pile. Fuck only knew where his clothes were. He was about to go back to bed when the door opened and in stepped Mr. X, fully dressed with his ridiculous hat.

Leon waved at him. It was more of a flop with the arm. Mr. X strolled over as though the night hadn’t ended with Leon incoherent from his monster-cock.

He held out a t-shirt. It was black and faded and would fit Leon like a dress.

He decided he didn’t care and tossed it on, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Happily carried down to the kitchen, where Mr. X set a jug of water in front of him and helped him pour a glass.

God, what a night. He must have smelt awful. His eyes were still heavy, and it wouldn’t be too bad if he dropped off, right? Just for a second-

_Tap tap tap_.

Leon opened his eyes, barely. A shape resolved itself into Claire- messy, messy Claire, with a conspicuous bandage, boatload of hickies, and heavy eye-bags.

She must have had a fun night too. That or a fight. Either one really.

“Busy night?” She asked, when Mr. X dropped a hot plate of pancakes and diced fruit in front of him.

He yawned.

“The room service is excellent.”

And that was the thing that made Mr. X snicker, almost silently, into the hiss of the pan as the batter slid in.

 

 

 


End file.
